A Week with Sirius
by fourladiesofmischief
Summary: Black hates me. And I hate Black...... right? A novel about FLOM and The Marauders
1. Chapter 1

_A Week With Sirius: A FLOM Story_

_In Reply to raisha's "A Week With..." Challenge_

_By Katherine West_

_Day One:_

When I first signed up for this "Hogwarts Year Four Camping Trip", I never thought that I wouldn't be paired with my fellow ladies; Lily, Rachel, and Emily. In fact, I never knew that you would only be paired with one other person. And lastly, I didn't know that it was co-ed pairings either.

That's how I got paired with Black.

Black. Even saying the name makes me growl with anger and want to pull my hair out.

But I must not do that. I am a conserved, calm young lady.

When I WANT to be, anyway.

"God, I can't believe I have to spend a week in a tent with Potter." Lily says angrily as we collect firewood. "I think I may throttle him."

I grin. "That would rid us of one Marauder."

"What about Marauders?" Rachel asks as she comes up from behind us with two buckets of water.

"Hooves was talking about wanting to throttle Potter because he's being an ass." Emily explains to her in the civilized tone she always uses.

Lily shrugs. "It's true. This morning, he asked if I wanted him to warm me. TO WARM ME."

That sends us three bursting in hysterical laughter.

"How is that funny?" She glares at us.

I stop laughing long enough to reply. "Maybe he yearns for you Hooves."

And we all start laughing even harder.

_**Later in "Our" Tent**_

I'm reading _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_asSirius walks into the tent.

"Hey West. Have you seen a small book, leather-bound, it says _Utopia_ on it." He explains to me.

I hand him his book and then look back down at mine.

After a few moments, I realize that he still hasn't left. I look up and see him staring at me. "Yes?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"You look cute when you're angry." He says before exiting the tent once more.

I feel myself blush. Why am I blushing? That was BLACK for crying out loud! Good lord riddance! I then stop and think...

Am I falling for Black?

Is that even possible for me to do? I mean, we hate each other! And it all started with my fist mashing into his nose in First Year. I never did apologize for that. Maybe... maybe I should.

I set down my book and walk out of the tent to see Sir- I mean... BLACK, by the fire, reading his book. I walk up and plop myself down beside him. "Hey."

He looks up and looks surprised. "Oh, uh, hi."

"You know, you are allowed to come in the tent." I say.

"I know. I just had the feeling that you wanted to be alone, and It's nice out here." Si- Black explains to me. "Any other reason you came out here?"

I'm really nervous. "Well, I never apologized for breaking your nose in first year. It was very rude of me, and I'm sorry."

He looks at me strangely. "What brought this on?"

"I... don't know. But I just wanted to tell you that. I'll be in the... uh... tent." And I get up and walk back into the tent. I sit down on my blue sleeping bag and rest my head against the cover of my book. That was so awkward! Why was it awkward? Why am I even thinking about him right now? Why do I keep asking questions? Why aren't my questions being answered?

My heart feels like It's working on overtime. This feeling I have in the pit of my stomach, is that... is that normal? My palms are sweaty and my legs feel like jelly. Why is this happening to me?

I sigh and change (quickly) into my pajama pants before huddling inside my sleeping bag and turning down the flame on our kerosene lamp. I know my questions aren't going to be answered anytime soon. Oh, and lastly? This is going to be one _long_ week.

As my eyelids droop, and my heart relaxes, I drift off into a deep sleep, which is very abnormal for me, because I have a bad case of insomnia.

And then my dream begins.

_A fourteen year old girl is walking along the edge of the Black Lake. Her long blond hair is blowing gently backwards, and her deep gray eyes are looking at the ground beneath her._

_Meanwhile, a fourteen year old boy is walking the same way. His shaggy black hair is hanging in front of his stormy gray eyes, which look emotionless and sleep-deprived._

_The two bash into each other._

_"Black." The girl says in an angry tone._

_"West." The boy says in the same sense._

_They stand in silence for a few moments, before the boy, Sirius, clears his throat. _

_"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying." He states factually._

_The girl, Katherine, frowned. "Is it really that noticeable?"_

_"Yeah. Your eyes are all puffy, and your cheeks are kinda red." Sirius explains._

_"Oh. I'm just not having a good day. I- Hey! Why am I telling my problems to _you_." Katherine said._

_Sirius shrugged. "I guess because I'm here."_

_"But... still? Why would __I__ want to talk to __you__? That makes no sense!" Katherine exclaimed. "Unless... is this a dream?"_

_Sirius smirked. "It is if you want it to be." And he leaned down to kiss her. His lips were inches away, his breath was-_

"NO!" I scream, sitting up in fright.

I see Sirius jerk awake and sit up too, staring at me.

"Are you okay?" He asks sleepily.

His lips... oh, his soft lips... so- WHAT AM I THINKING!

I quickly lay back down and face away from him. "I'm fine." I squeak.

I'm falling for Black.

I'm SO falling for Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two:

"Hey, Morning." I say to Sirius after I've completely woken up, brushed my hair and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and my black Chuck Taylors. I sit down beside him beside the fire, where James, Lily, Rachel, Remus, Peter, and Emily are also sitting.

He smiles. "Morning. Any more nightmares?"

I blush.

"She had a nightmare last night? Sonar, you okay?" Emily asks worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later." I say to her.

Lily groans. "Potter ronfle comme il n'ya pas de demain, vous les gars! S'il vous plait, venez mettre mon de mon torture!"

Translation: Potter snores like there is no tomorrow, guys! Please come save me from this torture!

Emily, Rachel and I start giggling like crazy.

Sirius grins. "Did I just hear "Potter" and "Torture" in the same sentence?"

"You sure did!" I laugh. "Sirius ne snore pas du tout. Je suis heureux d'une telle fille!"

Translation: Sirius doesn't snore at all. I am such a lucky girl!

The Marauders all stare at us as we burst out laughing.

Rachel smirks. "Je ne suis pas si Remus ronfle. Les deux d'entre nous à peine dormi la nuit dernière de toute façon."

Translation: I don't care if Remus snores. We barely slept last night anyway.

At this, us other three Ladies gape at her.

She then laughs. "Tout plaisante!"

And then we all start to laugh again.

"Can we all talk ENGLISH please." Remus asks.

I roll my eyes. "Αγαπητέ ξαδέλφη μου, είστε βαρετό. Rachel δεν ήθελε βαρετά παιδιά!"

Translation: My dear cousin, your being boring. Rachel doesn't like boring guys!

Remus purses his lips at me. "Λοιπόν, τουλάχιστον δεν είμαι κρυφά ερωτευμένος με Sirius."

Translation: Well, at least I'm not secretly in love with Sirius.

I feel my face blush red with embarrassment. "That is IT Remus John Lupin!" And I tackle him to the ground and start to tickle him.

"No... NO- Kat- STOP!" He laughed.

"Take it back! TAKE IT BACK!" I yell.

"FINE!" He laughs as I stand back up and dust off my pants.

Sirius looks at me and laughs. "You... you just... tackled Moony!" He laughed hysterically.

Remus glares at him, but I laugh too.

"Hell has officially frozen over." James stated. "West is laughing with Padfoot."

I just roll my eyes and smile at him. "Whatever Potter. Just because Black and I happen to start laughing at the same time, doesn't mean hell has frozen over. Hell will have frozen over when you and Lily make out and perhaps shag."

Sirius' bark-like laugh gets louder, and so does mine. But, now, everyone else except Lily and James are laughing along with us.

"Sonar, that was just disgusting." Lily makes a face at me.

"But, it was funny." Emily says.

And then there is a flash of light and I fall backwards. I see that everyone has fallen backwards, and that eight sixteen year olds are standing in the the center of of our circle.

"Sirius Orion Black, you cheated on me! And you expect me to get back together with you?" The blond haired girl yelled.

I then realize that that's ME.

O.M. F-ing G.

"Katherine, I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU!" The apparent older Sirius yells.

"I walked in on you making out with PETRIFA ZABINI!" Future me yells back.

Future Remus looks around and then pokes F. Sirius' shoulder. "Um, Padfoot, I think we're in deep shit." F. Sirius looks around and sees all of us.

"Oh, uh, hello younger us." F. Me says.

James looks really freaked out, as does Lily.

"How in the name of bloody hell did you take us back in time, Black?!" F. Emily yells at F. Sirius.

"It wasn't me! It must've been Prongs!" F. Sirius explains sharply.

I stand up. "You know, we are still here!"

"Oh, right. God, you looked hot back in fourth year Katherine." F. Sirius says.

I stand up and smack the normal Sirius on the back of the head. "You perv!"

"Ow!" He rubs the back of his head. "That wasn't me, that was him!"

"He IS you!" I yell, smacking him again.

Sirius looks at me. "Since when do I call YOU hot?"

"Since you start going at the end of fourth year." F. Sirius replies.

I stare at him. "No fucking way. I hate Black, and he hates me."

"Ah, perhaps. But what about that dream you had last night? Was that real enough for you." F. Me says with a smile on her face.

I stand up and start storm away.

I date Sirius. Wow. So... so... so weird!

"Sonar, you okay?" Emily says, running up to me.

I smile and hug my best friend. Out of all the Ladies, I've known Em/Ashes the longest. "Yeah, just... surprised. "I get together with Black. How is that even possible?"

She then blushes like she knows something important.

"You didn't have a vision about this happening, did you Ash?" I ask hesitantly. I don't know if I really want to know the answer.

"Okay, fine. I did. Back in first year, during Easter break. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to get the Oracle upset. Or have YOU blow a gasket? That would be horrid." Emily shudders beside me. "But it is so romantic. The scene is. And you look so happy."

I let out a sharp breath. "Do I?"

"Yes. And when he kis-"

"He KISSES me?" I say dreamily. "Is it like... a... you know..."

"A passionate kiss? Yes, it is. Very, very much so." Emily nods and turns me so that I'm looking her straight in the eye, "Katie, tell me the truth. Do you want to kiss Sirius?"

I sigh. "Yes. Yes, I believe I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three:

I woke up this morning and saw Sirius sleeping across the tent. His t-shirt covered chest rose and fell with each breath, his hair all sticking in different directions.

Whoa. Why am I watching him sleep?

Oh, that's right.

I have a stupid bloody crush on him.

And he just looks so... so... peaceful.

He opens his eyes. "Hey."

"Hey." I say back with a wide smile.

He grins. "So, that was quite a shocker yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Oh yes, very much so." I reply, standing up and stretching my arms above my head. "I don't see how we could ever be civil to one another, let alone go on a date."

And that's when I catch him looking at me and smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I say anxiously.

He shrugs and then stands up. "Oh, nothing."

"Oh COME ON." I say. "I saw you looking at me."

"If I told you then I'd have to do something that neither of us want to do!" He exclaims.

"And what would that be?" I say.

He turns around and just stares at my face, but then groans and starts to pace. "Argh! This is so wrong of me!"

"What? What's so wrong?" I ask him.

"ME FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He yells.

I take a sharp intake of air before running out of the tent and deep into the forest that is growing wildly around me. I run and run until I collapse to the forest floor, sobbing.

Why me? WHY ME?

_**Five Hours Later**_

__Images are floating through my head, making me dizzy with fatigue.

Oh, and the added bonus?

I think I'm getting hypothermia.

Great...

I'm drifting off to sleep. I know I shouldn't... but... I... I just need to sleep.

_**Another Hour... Gone**_

"She has Hypothermia." I hear Lily say to someone.

I hear a girl start sobbing, and I know It's Emily.

I can't speak or control my body, so, I just listen.

"How did she get Hypothermia?" A boy asks worriedly.

It's Sirius.

"She took off her necklace. And without her necklace, she was too weak to keep her shield up." Remus explains. "We need the strongest person here to help carry her back to camp."

So I'm lifted off the ground and held against someone's warm chest.

It's Sirius.

"You sure you want to Padfoot?" I hear Remus ask. "I can if you-"

"No, Moony. I got it." Sirius replied.

I can hear his heartbeat.

This is SO weird.

Yet, so calming. His arms are SO warm, It's just like being in my bed back at Hogwarts.

"How long will it take her to heal?" James asks.

"She needs to rest at least twenty-four hours." Lily sniffles. "Poor Sonar."

And then I heard a tent opening and I was being laid down on a soft sleeping bag.

"Katherine, I know this is kinda awkward, but, I love you. I love you so much. Please be okay." Sirius says as he gives me a kiss on my forehead. "Good night..."

And I drift off into La-la Land (again).


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four:

Apparently, according to everyone's "plan", they are going to take turns talking to me/ sitting by me in case I wake up.

Emily, then Peter, then Rach, then Remus, then Lily, then James, and Sirius is last.

"Sonar, I knew this would happen. Why did you take your necklace off? You know that without it you get so weak that you eventually die. I don't want that to happen to you Sonar. You're my best friend in the whole entire world, and FLOM's captain! What would we do without you?" Emily sniffles. "Please wake up. I need you. FLOM needs you. Sirius needs you!"

She leaves and now It's Peter sitting beside me. "Hey Katherine. I know that we're practically enemies and all, but, I just wanted you to know that I hope you get better soon. Padfoot, Moony, and Em are moping around, practically motionless. You need to get better. We all love you, Katherine, and Sirius cares about you more than anything in the world. Get better for him, please. I don't want him to do something that we'll all regret."

Rachel. "Full moon's coming up. I haven't told Remus about my condition yet, but I hope to soon. Sonar, I need you for this Full Moon. My transformations keep getting worse with each passing month, and your potion is the only thing that helps. Without it, It's like Hell on Earth. I love you Sonar. We all need you right now, more than anything. Your cutting wit, and your edgy attitude. Please wake up soon."

Remus. "Hey Kat. Remember that time when we were five, and playing in my pool. And then I drowned and stopped breathing. And you had to give me CPR. That must have been so scary for you. I never really thanked you for that, so, thanks. I love you Kat. You're my favorite cousin, and you're like the sister I never had. So... I just wanted to say get better ASAP. Padfoot is getting really depressed and so is Emily."

Lily. "Sonar, you know that I would never be able to take your place. I know that you told me back in first year that if anything bad ever were to happen to you, that I would have to take leadership of FLOM. But I don't think that I would be able to. You lead us with such an air of confidence that I don't think I could even PRETEND to have. You need to wake up. FLOM needs you, especially me."

James. "Hey We- Katherine. I'm sorry. It just is so hard to call you by your first name, since I've called you West for so many years. I just want to let you know something. I think I'm in love with Lily. A shocker, I know, I just realized it this morning. I was watching her sleep, no I'm not a stalker, and I realized how well she runs her life and how beautiful she really is. I'd like to be friends with you, just so you know."

And...

Sirius. "Hey Katherine. Today's been really boring so far, and everyone else is asleep. It's kind of funny, actually, because Lily fell asleep on James' lap. HIS LAP! I'm sure you would have laughed if you'd have seen them. That's what Moony and I did. And Rachel. It was so bloody funny though. Anyway, past that, I wonder when you're going to wake up. Because I really want to go to Hogsmeade with you next weekend, and I won't be able too if you're unconscious. Wait, I'll be right back. I hear Remus laughing hysterically, so, be right back." And he gives me a kiss on the cheek before leaving the tent.

I wait a few anxious moments before he walks back in, laughing. "Lily and James are dating! They just kissed in the middle of nowhere!" And he sits back down beside me. "Well, I love you. Have a nice rest, and sweet dreams. I think I'll sleep beside you, because I want to be here if you wake up." He lays down and snakes his arm around my waist. "I love you Katherine. I really really love you."

_**A Unknown Quantity of Hours Later**_

I wake up and realize that I can finally see! I can see my sleeping bag, and our tent, and... Sirius sleeping soundly beside me. I smile before realizing that if I want to get up, I have to try to do so without waking him. So I slip out of his arms and stuff a pillow in my place.

I slide on a pair of athletic shorts and my favorite green tank-top before lacing up my Chuck Taylor Low-Tops and starting my run.

I may be weird, running in the wee hours of the night, but I like it. It's cooler out.


End file.
